The Secret of the Cocoa Beans
by Gaz10
Summary: Over 2,300 words, oh yeah! (K-PLUS for violence and threat)


I wrote this story a year ago on Planet Minecraft so I thought I would repost it here. It took a while to write this and it has 2,304 words. I will make a part 2 soon.

On a very normal noon a boy called Nick woke up, he had very limey green hair and a suit that he must have slept in. He awoke in his house which was a small house built into a cave. It had a wooden door with three windows at either side and on the inside it was a cosy little place. A nice furnace in the corner of the room next to a crafting table and a large chest. The boy woke up and went in to his chest. He brought out a stone sword and practiced swinging it about and then he went outside.

He went outside and killed a pig to get some pork, he got two slices. On the way back to his house he saw three little brown beans on the floor. He walked past them but. He put one of the bits of pork in his furnace and put some coal in to make it burn. He went back out to find some more pigs. He walked past without noticing that there were more brown things on the floor. He found a pig and killed it. It didn't give him any pork; it had given him one of the little brown things. He ran up a hill nearby and looked across the map. There weren't many brown things luckily, but at his feet loads of the things appeared randomly.

Nick was running back to his house really fast. Cocoa Beans just kept appearing. His inventory was full now so he couldn't get more. When he got to his house he ran to his chest, inside his chest was... COCOA BEANS!

How did they get here, he didn't put them there. He cleared his inventory into the rest of his chest. The only things left in his inventory were his stone sword and two or three cocoa beans.

He was getting quite freaked out now. He ran outside and saw loads of cocoa beans falling from the sky. "OH MY GOD!" he shouted. He ran back into his house closing the door behind him. He jumped into bed and tried to sleep. In his sleep he dreamed that he was going to turn into a cocoa bean.

He woke up and looked outside the window; he could see no cocoa beans. Only a big mine outside his house. Saying mine it was more like a huge hole. Nick usually played on peaceful so he didn't really need to worry about any angry mobs under-ground. He would have gone down the mine but he didn't have a pickaxe or any torches. It was useless how Nick always carried a Stone Sword if he played on peaceful. In his chest he looked for sticks. There were now no cocoa beans at all in his chest.

Nick didn't really notice since he was too busy looking for sticks to make a pick and some torches. He went outside and started punching a tree. He had punched quite a few until he ran home and made a wooden pickaxe. Now he set of with only a wooden pick and a stone sword in his hand. He was now looking for coal.

Nick walked up to a cliff-face. There was 4 pieces of coal at the very bottom. Nick got out his wooden pickaxe and collected the coal. There was more behind it so at the end he ended up with 11 pieces. He went back home and made 7 torches. He went up to the big hole outside his house and jumped down it.

At the bottom was a large cavern that was pitch black. Nick put up some torches. In the middle of the cavern was a big statue. It was a golden statue and there was a sign on it that said 'Cocoa Bean Spawner' "Oh My God!" said Nick in shock. A giant spawner under his house was spawning cocoa beans all across his world, but why and who put this here. Behind the statue Nick saw a man wearing raggedy clothes, they were all ripped apart.

This raggedy man looked old, very old. He was mostly bald as he only had a few strands of hair at the edge of his head. He was leaning on the statue; he didn't look like he wanted to stand up. Nick said "Hello."

"Noooo, don't torture me again pleasssse!" he replied

Nick said "I'm not going to torture you."

"You are, it's you again!"

"I have never seen you in my life."

The raggedy man turned around and looked at Nick. "It's not the torturer, are you Nick?"

"Yes." Nick said

"You are in grave danger"

"How?"

"He is coming for you, he rides in the shadows!"

"Who?"

"Him, Herobrine!"

Nick turned around and saw a man with brown skin, brown hair and a brown beard. He had eyes with no pupils and no iris so his eyes were completely white. He ran up to Nick.

"I am going to kill you, Nick!" He spoke.

"Not if I get you first!"

Nick stabbed his stone sword through the middle of Herobrine's chest. Herobrine fell to the ground and then disappeared like he had teleported away. Nick grabbed the old man who was lying on the floor and dragged him up the big hole. Nick destroyed the sign on front of his house that said 'Nick's House' and said to the old man. "You can live here now, I won't be safe anymore." The old man opened the door and said "Thank you Nick." Nick smiled.

He walked off into the distance. There were a lot of hills and mountains that Nick had to walk round. Over one of them mountains was a village. Nick walked up to the village and saw a sign, it said 'He came to our village, everyone here was friendly but he came and took all my friends. Help me I am hiding in the guard tower.

Nick ran into the guard tower, climbed up to the roof and saw a tall man. He had a bow in his hand and he shot an arrow at Nick. Nick dodged it but. "WATCH IT DUDE" shouted Nick.

"Sorry I thought you were He... Her.. Herob..." he muffled.

"Herobrine" Nick said.

"He killed innocent people."

"I know, he tried to kill me."

"Are you Nick?"

"Yeah, wait how do you know my name?"

Nick heard a noise behind him. It was Herobrine who was floating in the air. "Hello Nick" He said.

The tall man shouted out "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!"

"Hee hee, I know."

Herobrine flew to the ground and Nick jumped off the guard tower. Herobrine ran into a forest with Nick chasing him from behind. Nick shouted "How did you survive!" Herobrine replied "A stone sword can't kill me." Herobrine came to a halt and so did Nick.

Herobrine said "Now we fight, but not here."

"Where?" said Nick

"In the Nether!" replied Herobrine.

Herobrine pointed at Nick. A spark shot out Herobrine's hand and hit Nick. Suddenly Nick was in the nether. Everything was red. There was soul sand, netherrack and some gravel. There were pigmen that had parts of their skin ripped off and big ghosts flying about the sky. Herobrine appeared on front of Nick and got out a diamond sword. He said "Now you will die Nick!" Herobrine clicked his fingers and all the pigmen and ghosts disappeared. "I will kill you myself." Herobrine said.

Herobrine lashed his diamond sword at Nick but Nick hit his sword at Herobrine's. Nick stabbed his sword through Herobrine.

Herobrine screamed "AAAAAAAAAAGH, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Nick said "NO, YOU WILL NEVER KILL ANYONE AGAIN!"

Nick ran up to a big lava pit then said "You will burn!"

Herobrine charged up to Nick while shouting "NO, YOU WILL!"

Herobrine stabbed Nick in the chest.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Nick. He fell to the ground right next to the lava. The pain was unbearable. Nick was on half a heart. He got up and grabbed Herobrine. "You killed innocent people!" said Nick. Nick through him in the pit. He shouted "MY MASTER WILL KILL YOU!" then he fell in the lava and burned to death. Nick turned around and saw the raggedy man.

"Oh. Hello."

"I saw him take you to the Nether, I was hiding behind a tree so I built a portal to get you out."

"Thanks"

Nick looked behind the man and saw a huge obsidian portal. They both stepped into the portal and in a minute they were out of the nether. But they were outside a big castle.

The raggedy man said "Welcome to the Light Temple."

There were huge big gates and a large cobblestone wall around the castle. As Nick and the man walked up to the gates they opened. Past the gate was the castle itself. It was around 50 blocks high and 30 blocks wide. All made out of cobblestone but with some iron bars and an iron door.

"I killed Herobrine." said Nick

"Good, but he is only one of them."

"How?"

"The Dark Lord is not Herobrine."

"It isn't?"

"No, but Herobrine did work for him."

"If that was Herobrine, oh boy the Dark Lord must be spooky."

The Raggedy Man took Nick into the castle. The first room was a reception.

"Why is there a reception in a castle?" asked Nick

"The Kings idea." replied the Raggedy Man

"Can I ask him why?"

"He's dead."

"Oh, sorry."

The woman at the reception let the Raggedy Man in.

Nick said to her "My name is N..."

She interrupted by saying "Don't worry I know your name."

"Oh good!"

"It's Sexy is it not."

"Yeah, wait NO, ITS NICK!"

"Call me"

"Um, OK"

"You can go in now"

Nick walked in very embarrassed.

"What took you so long?" asked the Raggedy Man

"You need someone else at reception." said Nick

"Why?"

"She registered me as Sexy."

The Raggedy Man burst in to a pile of laughter.

"HAHAHA, She fancies you." he said "Anyways, come on."

The Raggedy Man took Nick into a room full of signs. The signs were all about the Dark Lord.

"We've been trying to track him down for years." said the Man.

"Who are you?" asked Nick

"I am Knight John McLaver."

"You don't look like a knight."

"Well I have been away for a while; I will be getting my armour back soon."

"Is it diamond?" asked Nick who hadn't seen anything better then iron ore.

"No"

"Pffffft, that sucks."

"It's obsidian armour."

"That's not even a real thing."

"We created it."

Just then a man wearing a large cloak burst into the room, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar on his face.

He said "The Dark Lord has sent me here to kill you, after you killed Herobrine."

"WHO ARE YOU?" shouted Nick

"Me, I am the Dragon Tamer." said the cloaked man

"Well if I can kill Herobrine you'll be easy." said Nick

"You think?" said the Dragon Tamer as the huge Enderdragon burst into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" shouted Nick

"The thing that is going to kill you!"

The Enderdragon flew at Nick but Nick jumped away. He took out a diamond sword that he got of Herobrine before he pushed him into the lava.

"Where did you get that?" asked John

"Herobrine!" said Nick as he stabbed the Enderdragon with it.

"It will take more than one hit to kill my dragon," said the Dragon Tamer, "He has Boss Health*."

"Oh does he then." Nick stabbed the dragon five more times and then he exploded leaving a where he died.

"No!" said the Dragon Tamer as he then turned into dust.

"When an Enderdragon dies it leaves a fountain."

"Why?"

"Don't know?"

Just then the whole room turned dark. A big loud voice appeared like it was on a speaker.

"YOU HAVE KILLED TWO OF MY MEN!"

"It's the dark lord" said John

"I KNOW WHO I AM MR MCLAVER!"

"Well your men are a bit flimsy!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY MEN A LITTLE BIT FLIMSY!"

"Hahaha I'll do what I want you fat pig!"

"STOP THIS!"

Just then lightning hit the room and BANG!

John was lying on the floor and Nick was nowhere to be seen.

Nick was lying flat against the floor. He picked him self up and tried to work out where he was. It looked a bit like a church to him. The floor was made of wood, it had cobblestone walls. There were cobwebs everywhere; this place must not have been used in a long time. Nick looked over at the chair that a minister would usually sit on; instead of a minister on that chair it was rotten flesh.

"Niiiiiickkkk" said a voice

Nick looked up and saw a huge monster. It was about 20 blocks high and it had 8 large legs that were about 40 blocks wide.

"Are you the dark lord?" asked Nick

"No, no no no, I am the spider king"

"Oh yeah, you and who's army?"

Just then millions of spider flooded into the church.

"Why does stuff always happen when I say it" said Nick as he ran and jumped for the window.

He smashed out his window and saw exactly what he did not want to. He saw his house burning in ruins. That church he saw was not a church. It was his town hall.

"Noooo!" screamed Nick.

"Ever since you left your house we have been hiding here." said the spider king

Nick fell to the floor, he couldn't believe it. His house was now gone.

Back at the castle John Mclaver was investigating the portal. He hadn't done much because he was worrying about Nick. Everything had gone wrong...


End file.
